Just Drive Away
by twisted.lullabys
Summary: After a huge fight, Hermione leaves Ron for better things. On her way though, she gets into a car accident. This causes her to lose her memories. Who will be there for her in her time of need? Dracomione, rating may change with future.


**DISCLAIMER !  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT LINE.**

**Warning ! if you're a Ron/Hermione fan, do not read this! I will ignore any and all flames regarding such. Also, if you're not a fan of Dracomione, don't read this!**

**Summary - Things aren't going right with Ron and Hermione, they haven't been for a while. And the recent lie that Hermione was having an affair didn't help things along. Of course, Ron being the rash person he is, takes things too far and hits Hermione a bit too much. So she leaves. Not only that, but she gets in a car accident and loses her memories. Who helps her in her time of need?**

* * *

Driving away from that place really was the best thing she could've done. And in a convertible none the less. That made leaving that much better. The wind blowing through her hair, music blasting in her ears and tears running down her cheeks. Why had it ended like that? The bruises, the yelling, the screaming. It all scared her to no end. So why had it ended like that? She loved him, loved him damn it! No one else. But according to him, she'd been with another man.

"_Why Hermione?! I only ever loved you damn it!" Ron screamed at her. Things hadn't been the same lately, but it wasn't Hermione's fault. _

" _Really? Then why are we standing here screaming at each other? The kids are frightened and you're not helping the issue," Hermione said in the calmest voice possible._

"_We're standing here screaming at each other because you're a bloody whore!" and that was when Ron hit her. The slap echoed through the kitchen, making the children jump from fear. Hermione didn't turn her head to look at him after he slapped her; she just stared at the floor._

"_Really? That's what I am to you. A whore?" her voice was still calm, but it wouldn't be for long. "You really think that just because someone tells you something it's absolute truth?! What if I told you Rose was a boy? Would that make it true, just because I said it?!" she was looking at him now, crying with everything in her and staring at him, so much hatred in her eyes. So much that it made him falter._

"_What ever happened to that love, Ron? Where did it go? Out the window with your idea that I'm faithful. You know, you should tell me so that I know when to leave," Hermione said, still crying. That was when Ron pushed her to the ground, using more force than he probably should have. His anger clearly got the better of him._

"_Oh 'Mione, I'm sorry… I didn't," _

"_Save it! I'm sick and tired of this! I let it go two weeks ago, but this is the last straw! I'm leaving! And I'll be back for the kids," Hermione interrupted. She stood up, with whatever dignity she had left and went to her and Ron's room. He followed her, but she just wouldn't listen to him._

At the memory of just a half an hour ago, more tears flowed down her cheeks. Almost to the point where her vision was blurred dangerously. The road was why open seeing as they had lived in the country.

"Why did I even trust him? He only hurt me like he did our sixth year with that girl." Hermione muttered to herself as she drove. Why had things gone to that? They'd been married for years and then all of a sudden Ron gets this lunatic idea that she had an affair and abuses her until she left.

"I'll just go and see Harry. Maybe he can help." Hermione told herself as she drove. Though, the idea didn't stop the onslaught of tears. It also didn't stop the blurring of her vision, or the car in front of her. And it probably didn't help that she was currently off in her own little world, lost in her thoughts. The honking of the car heading her way didn't register. The only thing that registered the next second was the extreme heat and pain from the collision of the cars. It all happened so fast that Hermione didn't even have time to scream. Oddly enough though, Hermione's car was the only one to catch fire. And by the time the medics got there, Hermione had already blacked out.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading guys, this idea kind of just popped into my head this morning. So I hope you guys liked it and i hope you guys review. It only makes me want to write more ; )**

**Love you guys!  
Signed, Twisted**


End file.
